


Blaue Hündchen

by Flightlezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Praise Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightlezz/pseuds/Flightlezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new BLU Medic gets a warm welcome from the RED Medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaue Hündchen

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a good friend~

Just another casual afternoon at 2Fort. The birds were chirping lazily, the water down in the sewers let out a small ocean sound as tiny waves sweeped across the surface, and overall it was very peaceful. The teams were in their bases and if a few spots and puddles of blood didn't count, nobody would have guessed that there had been intense fighting earlier today. Everything was just as it was supposed to be after a fine, fair battle.   
No, wait. There was something wrong.   
»Where's the new fella?» the BLU Engineer asked quite casually as he uncapped another bottle of good, Texan beer. The Pyro next to him gave a mumbled 'I don't know' with a shrug of his... her... its? shoulders, the Demoman was slurring something in the corner of the room being drunk as shit, and the Scout just rolled his eyes, definitely not caring. Huh. The brain of the team shrugged himself and decided to go and take a look.   
It might be necessary to mention that the BLUs had gotten a new Medic just recently. The new guy seemed to be a bit shy at first, covered in a big, fluffy scarf and large, round glasses, but honestly he talked a damn lot when he got to it. Not to even mention that he was apparently Swedish, not German like the majority of all the previous Medics, so nobody really understood him sometimes. So yeah, the new guy was more or less weird. But; he was good in the battlefield, which was the only thing that really mattered.   
»Damn son...» the Engineer mumbled as he got to the doctor's lab, noticing that it was empty like a shell. He couldn't think where the Swedish fella might have gone, so to him this was pretty alarming. Should he tell Miss Pauling? Or wait until the morning at least to see if the Medic would return? He shook his head and shut the door of the infarmary, deciding to leave it to the morning.   
—————  
The BLU Medic woke up to a piercing headache, his different colored eyes – the other one being blue and the other one being gray – looking around the room slowly. He was still trying to get used to the ridiculously bright light that lit up the whole room, which seemed to be an infarmary. It would have been soothing, with the birds cooing and everything, if the walls weren't covered with the enemy team's color. Yes, he might have spoken a language that nobody else got the hang of but he still wasn't stupid; he was quite positive that the other team had kidnapped him for one reason or another.   
»Ach, wunderbar. Meine kleine Schatz ist endlich wach», he heard another voice, – was that German? »E-um... excuse—?» he was trying to say, since he didn't quite understand what the other was saying, though before he could finish there was a finger on his lips. »Say no more, bitte. It is good to see you awake», the other man repeated and removed his finger.   
The situation was frightening. He was strapped down to the opposing team's Medic's examination table and he couldn't scream for anyone for help, hell, who knows what this madmind was about to do to him? The REDs were brutal and heartless and he knew full well why they had much more wins than the BLUs did. »V-varför?» he blurted out a question, but before he could keep it from coming he noticed that his Swedish kicked in again, and the other obviously couldn't understand him.   
»Mann, ich habe keine Achtung was du sagst», the other spoke, and that was when he saw him exactly.   
Yes, it definitely was the opposing team's Medic. His jacket looked different and he was a million times more handsome than the BLU, actually; he had that typical 'handsome villain' look, and the Swedish doctor didn't like it at all. The RED was grinning like a maniac and was suddenly very close to the smaller male. »So. You are quite skilled in the battlefield, ja? I have seen a lot of potential in you», the RED spoke in a raspy, charming tone.   
The BLU felt that he was starting to sweat nervously. He agreed that he was interested in men and he agreed that he had been watching this guy for a little time whenever his eyes caught him in action and that had caused him a few fuck ups. »Y-you too», he forced out with a small, nervous laughter.   
The RED nodded with a small smile, tugging at the BLU's scarf first gently, but then, when he couldn't get it the gentle way, he grasped onto it with both hands and practically ripped it off the other Medic.  
»I know, meine Hure», the other chuckled while caressing the BLU's cheek with a hand that remained gloved for now, »That is why you are here tonight. With the help of the Spy, I have gathered a few pieces of information on you...» he suddenly gave the BLU a firm bitch slap to the right cheek, »...that I put together with a help of a few other mercs...» and another slap, this time to the left cheek, »...and brought you here. And tonight... I'm doing an examination to find out if you really do have that potential.»  
The BLU panted lightly. He was starting to panic a little, but he tried to keep himself calm. He knew that this wouldn't last forever, now would it? He just had to be a good little pet to the other and he would be free to go in no time... though the slaps to his cheeks didn't make the headache any better, even if it was slowly going away. He didn't know where his glasses were, probably out of his reach anyway because all of his limbs were strapped down to the table.   
The RED chuckled again. »Well obeying, as I thought. Not even an angry look for me, hm? You're a bit of a stubborn Arsch then, aren't you?» The BLU gave a careful nod. »Very well.»  
The straps around his wrists and ankles loosened in a matter of seconds and for a second he thought that he'd run like there was no tomorrow and get the hell out of here but there were too many risks to that plan that he decided to rather not even attempt getting away.   
Soon enough as he was freed he was tugged by something – oh, there was a collar on his neck that he hadn't even noticed before. The RED was tugging him by it as if he was a dog, and with every tug he let out a small wheeze since his neck was very sensitive to pain. One of the reasons he wore a huge ass scarf all of the time.   
»Down now», the RED commanded and the other dropped down to his knees, his cheeks slowly burning and probably blushing a bit more by every moment. The dominant doctor let go of the leash for a while to presumably get something since he turned around to his table for a while, before turning back to the one on his knees. »Strip.»  
The command was so sudden that the BLU froze up for a while, stumbling back to his native language again for a short while. »Vad?»  
»Take off your clothes, Hündchen», the RED repeated, his voice sounding a bit more menacious than on the first time.   
And well, the other Medic did obey. He got to work with unbuttoning his long lab coat, then dropping it to the ground and getting to work with his dress shirt. He didn't have a tie just now, he rarely did, because honestly he didn't know how to tie a tie and secondly he wore the scarf always; it would cover the tie anyways. As his dress shirt was on the floor as well he hoped that this was enough for the other for now, and looked to him, eyes full of denial and embarrassment.   
»Gut», the RED chuckled, getting closer. He merely lifted the BLU's chin to press a sloppy kiss to his lips, the other turning even more red from the face than he already was. It turned out that he wielded a small surgeon knife with him, letting the tip of it dance lightly over the smaller doctor's shoulders, neck and upper back. »You know how this is used, right?... I could cut your neck open and spill your insides all over the wonderful landscape of 2Fort, don't you think?» he murmured to the other one's ear, then making a sudden, not too deep but not very light either, cut to the BLU's left shoulder. He let out a screech, automatically lifting his hand to cover his shoulder but the RED prevented him from doing so. Instead, he led his hand to his hip, cutting at the other shoulder as well, which led to the BLU's hands on both of the RED's hips. »Hmm~ You seem to be a professional, maybe your jobs in your homecountry didn't consist of medical jobs only?» With a dry chuckle he opened the belt of his pants, the pants' weight making them drop almost instantly as there was nothing holding them up furthermore. There was a clearly visible bulge on his boxers, and he put his hands over the BLU's for a while, thrusting his hips forward a bit. »You know what to do.»  
Oh, and the BLU surely did. His face was redder than probably ever before as he pulled down the taller man's boxers just enough to reveal what was hiding in there, feeling that he was getting a bit hot himself. His shoulders were bleeding, his head was aching and his neck was hurting from the collar but in some way he... enjoyed seeing the RED like this, just as mad and reckless as he was in the battlefield. Actually he had never done this to a real... thing, but he would do his best from what he had learned from visual material and literature. Still being a bit hesitant he parted his lips a little and finally took the sword of flesh inside of his mouth, little by little. Man, it sure was something to get used to the size of this, but regardless he started to suck on it and twist and curl his tongue around it, actually very pleased to hear sounds draw from the other. Oh shit, was he actually... he felt the awkward tightness in his pants as a few stray tears formed in the corners of his eyes since his mouth was spread so wide. A small pitterpatter could be heard as the blood from his shoulders dripped to the ground drop by drop, but those little wounds were nowhere near to killing him.   
After a moment or two the RED shoved the BLU away. »Sehr gut, but there's no way I'm going to finish like this», he chuckled again, and suddenly the leash was in use again. The kneeling man was tugged up by it quite brutally and very soon he was slammed against the nearest wall, letting out another small wheeze as his back hit the cold wall. He saw a very fat dove flap by, he could only guess that it was the leader of the flock.   
The RED now again caressed the BLU's cheeks with a malicious grin on his face as he grinded onto the other, letting out a more or less manical sounding chuckle. »My, my... your team should be proud of you», he said and pushed down the other's pants, grasping his legs and lifting him by them, though soon the BLU got the hint and wrapped his legs around the RED's waist. The RED took off his gloves, letting his hands rest on the smaller Medic's sides. »Now... let's see how well the little Hündchen can please his König», the RED panted and without further warning started to get inside of the BLU. He wasn't – surprisingly – being too fast or harsh though; there was no need to rip the poor boy's little ass.   
So with slow movement he was finally inside and could start moving, and oh did the BLU enjoy it. Heck, it was three or four explosions of different feelings, both positive and negative, inside of him as the German picked up a more steady pace and slammed into him quite mercilessly. Small moans and whispers let the BLU's lips as he tightly held his arms around the other one's neck, meanwhile the talled Medic dug his nails into the other's sides.   
They both were a hot, steamy, panting, bloody mess as the RED finally finished and let his love liquids settle inside of the other, meanwhile the BLU's DNA stick oozed beautiful, white cream.   
The BLU was dropped to the floor, panting and begging for air with the collar still around his neck, though it was soon loosened and he could make attempts on catching his breath. With another one of those evil, sexy as hell chuckles the RED lowered down once more until he was done with cleaning himself up, putting the large glasses on the BLU's nose. »I'll be looking forward to the next time, Hündchen...» he whispered before exiting the infarmary to go and get some sleep.


End file.
